I'm With You
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Yes! it's finally up! Another one of my video to fanfic stories... Kim falls off the balance beam and looses her memory... find out the reason behind he letter and if what was could be again... wow that sucked... read anyway
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

"Whoa… you wrote that?" Cooper asked laughing

"What's so funny about it?" Kim asked defensively

"Yeah coop" Daisy asked with her hands on her hips

"It's just… well..."

"You think I can't sing?" Kim asked

"No its not that… its just… it doesn't…"

"You not gonna win, man… give it up" Max said patting his friend on the back going to sit on the couch

"Never mind…"

"Good" Daisy and Kim said sticking their tongue out

"So tomorrow is the competition?"

"Yeah… I cant wait!" Daisy said happily

"Now I know why your song sounded funny… you tuned your guitar wrong"

"No I didn't… I like it this way" Kim said sternly

"Kim what's wrong…"

"I miss home… so much… after Pan-Globals are over I'm going home"

"Good, you need that man of yours" Daisy said

"Yeah I do…"

"Next the beam is Kimberly Hart!" the announcer said

Kim smiled and mounted the beam, she took a deep breath and did the routine she has done a million times over, but this time something didn't feel right… like something was going to go wrong. Kim shrugged it off, and did her back flip, then a front one…

'Last one…' she thought she did her back flip and her hand slipped and she fell

"Kimberly!" Daisy shouted running to her "Kim? Are you ok? Kim? Wake up!"

"Let's get her to the hospital" Cooper said

Hours Later

"How long is this going to take" Cooper asked

"How ever long it takes" Daisy said sadly

The doctor walked into the room

"How is she?" Daisy asked

"She's fine but she doesn't remember anything"

"Like as in nothing?" Cooper asked

"No, nothing at all, she does even know her own name"

Daisy started crying

"This is all my fault, maybe I should've helped her more"

"Daisy this is not you're fault… you go check on Kim, I'll call her boyfriend" Cooper said

"Alright" Daisy said going in to see Kim

Daisy knocked on the door and walked in to see Kim staring out the window

"Kim?"

Kim turned around fast

"Who are you?"

"I'm Daisy… one of your friends from the gymnastics teams"

"Oh…" Kim said softy then started crying

"Kim what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to her

"I feel alone" Kim whispered

"Kim everything will be alright" Daisy said "I promise"

"You can't make that promise" Kim said

"Kim how are you feeling?" Cooper asked coming into the room

"Who are you?" Kim asked

"Cooper… I'm on the male gymnastics team… one of you're closest friends here"

"Oh…"

"did you call him?" Daisy asked

"Yeah he's out with some chick named Kat"

"That's not good"

"What if he's cheating on her?" Cooper asked

"Me? Who?"

"You're boyfriend… we think he's cheating on you…"

"Oh… would you… would you mind breaking up with him for me?"

"What?! Why?" Daisy asked

"Because I can't remember him… I cant remember anything he shouldn't have to deal with someone who cant even remember… him" she cried

"I'll write a letter…" Cooper said

* * *

**

* * *

**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers!

* * *

A few weeks later

"Daisy I want to remember. My life… why I feel so alone"

"Kim you don't have to force yourself to remember" Daisy said

"Yes I do! I can't take this!" Kim said crying, and running away from the swings

"Who am I? Why am I alone? Someone help me!" Kim cried looking over the water something about the water made her feel at ease. "I was suppose to have a life before this… before Florida, friends. Where are my friends… aren't they worried?"

Kim closed her eyes and thought harder and burst into tears

"Kim?" Kim turned to see Daisy and Cooper there "We are going to try and help you"

"How?"

"We're going to Angel Grove, Coach said its fine" Daisy said

"Come on, everything's packed let's go" Cooper said holding out his hand, she took it and they went to the airport

* * *

When they arrived it was late out

"You guys go to the hotel, I'll meet you there, I feel like I'm pulled somewhere" Kim said

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked

"Yeah… I think so… no I am sure" Kim said

Kim walked and walked until she got to the youth center, she looked into the windows.

"This place is very familiar" Kim muttered

She closed her eyes and thought really hard

Flashback

Kim walked into the youth center and sat down

'Hey Kim'

'Hey' Kim said looking up

'What can I get you?'

'Usual'

'What's wrong?'

'My mom and dad are fighting again… I just want it to stop, I don't know what I did'

'Kim I can promise you it was nothing you did, Kim you a 12 year-old girl, you don't need to take the world on your shoulders, everything happens for a reason'

Kim smiled 'Thanks'

'No problem'

End Flashback

"Kim?"

Kim turned around at the sound of the voice

"Kim?" the guy asked again

"Uh… do you know me?" Kim asked

"What are you talking about?" the guy asked

"I want to know if you know me"

"Of course I do" He said

"Who are you?" Kim asked

"Rocky"

"Who am I? How do I belong? Why was I alone?" Kim asked

Rocky stared at her confused "What?"

"Uh... Never mind… I just need… I don't know what I need" Kim started crying

Rocky came forward and hugged her

"Whoa whoa whoa Kim, are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok… don't even know if my name is Kim"

"Of course your name is Kim… what's wrong with you"

"About a month or two ago, I fell, I don't know how. All I know is that I did, and I lost my memory, for about a week I couldn't remember what anyone told me…"

"Can you remember me?"

"I'm sorry… I can't… why was I alone?" Kim asked

"What are you talking about?"

"All I can remember is being lonely…"

Rocky hugged her again

"Kim trust me… You're loved, you shouldn't be alone"

"What?" Kim asked clearly confused

"You have friends here that all love you"

"Then why'd you guys leave me! I don't get a letter or a phone call! You guys don't love me!" Kim yelled and started walking away

Then Rocky grabbed her arm to stop her, she gasped

_Flashback_

"_You'll come back in one piece right?" A guy in red asked_

"_I promise"_

"_As red ranger… I promised Jase I would look after you like a little sister, which you technically are"_

"_The big brother speech, I've gotten that a lot"_

"_I mean it Kim, come back safely" Rocky said hugging her_

"_I promise I will" she said hugging him back_

_End Flashback_

Kim started crying

"Rocky" she said

"What?"

"I remember you"

"You do?"

Kim nodded

"That's great"

She hugged him and cried more

"Shush Kim, everything will be alright I promise"

"How can you make that promise?"

"Because miracles happen everyday"

"That was cheesy"

"Yeah… I know… hey why don't you come to a party with me"

"A party"

"Yeah Kat is throwing one, come and see if you can remember anybody, you can be my date since I don't have one"

"You don't?"

"No Aisha is in Africa"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend… she's one of your best friends"

"Oh"

"Come on lets go"

* * *

Rocky and Kim arrived at Kat's house. Kim held onto Rocky like her life depended on it.

"There's a lot of people here"

"She invited most of the school"

"Oh…"

"There are our friends" Rocky said pointing "Any look familiar?"

"No… not really"

"Just hang onto me everything will be fine"

"No I should go"

"Come on stay"

Kim looked over to the group of 'friends'. And saw Tommy look at her with a shocked expression then a hurt one, as he turned to his friends. Then they all turned and looked at her.

"No I got to go, I really need to sleep. Please do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Please don't leave me alone tomorrow, come find me"

"I will I promise"

"Thank you" Kim kissed him on the cheek and ran away

* * *

"I wonder when Rocky'll get here" Adam commented

"Probably soon" Kat said

"Knowing him he's probably eating" Tanya said

Tommy laughed and turned toward the door, and stopped when he saw Kim there. 'What is she doing here? She should be in Florida'

"Tommy?"

"Guy's look" Tommy said

They all turned to look at Kim

"What is she doing here?" Kat asked

"Why is she here with Rocky?" Tanya asked

They watched and Kim kissed Rocky on the cheek and left

"Oh my God!"

"Is Rocky the guy?" Kat asked

"No, no he can't be" Adam said

"But Rocky has been missing a lot lately" Tommy commented

"There's just no way… he would never do that to Aisha"

"And I thought Kim would never do that to me" Tommy commented

Rocky walked over to them

"Hey guys, sorry I'm not going to stay going to home, I have a long day tomorrow"

They watched Rocky leave

"Could he be?" They all asked

'Well she's not getting Tommy back that's for sure' Kat thought

* * *

Next day at the Youth Center

Kim was sitting in a chair playing the guitar. Rocky walked in and saw her.

"I found you"

"Thanks" Kim said smiling

"What are you doing?"

"Playing my guitar, Daisy said she surprised I remember how to play it"

"How are you feeling?" Rocky asked

"I don't know… I feel as if part of my soul is missing and I don't like it"

Rocky turned to the door to see, the gang coming in.

"Oh, here's the gang"

"I should leave"

"Nonsense Kim, you should stay"

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked

Kim didn't say anything, she just strummed her guitar more

"I'm talking to you!" Kat yelled

"Me?" Kim asked

"Yes you!"

Rocky closed his eyes 'This is not going to end up well'

"Do I know you? Do you know me?"

"What are you talking about?!?!? Don't act dumb I asked you a question"

"You didn't answer mine"

"You shouldn't have come back you should have stayed in Florida no one wants you back!"

Kim's eyes started to tear, she ran out of the youth center forgetting her guitar.

"What are you thinking?" Rocky asked Kat

"After what she did to Tommy! What you did to Tommy!"

Everyone else kept quiet as Kat and Rocky yelled at each other

"What did I do to Tommy?"

"You Kim's letter guy!"

"I am not! Like you care anyway! You were happy once Kim left you opinion shouldn't count! You don't know what she's been through"

* * *

Kim ran all the way to the hotel and stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Daisy walked in to seeing her cry.

"Are you ok?"

"No… I don't know what's happening… I shouldn't have came back I should've just stayed lonely… that feeling is better then feeling of not belonging."

"Kim! You weren't happy!"

"I know… but now I'm even more unhappy"

"Kim… everything will turn out alright me and Cooper are here for you"

"I can't do this!"

She ran out of room and to the park. She sat on a swing and just swung and sang to herself quietly.

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

"You know you can sing real well" Came a voice behind her

She turned around and saw Tommy

"Hi…" she said softly

"I brought you, your guitar"

"Thank you" Kim said

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not acting yourself"

"I don't know how to act myself…"

"What?"

"I have a question"

"Sure"

"Do you know me?"

"Of course"

"No I mean well"

"Yeah… where is this coming from Kim"

"I'm not going to tell you…" she softly "You don't need to be bothered by my problems"

"Kim"

"Yes?"

"Say my name"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"It's because of that guy isn't, the reason you broke up with and cant say my name"

"No you don't understand"

"Kim just say my name once! Why are you avoiding saying it!?!"

"Because I don't know your name!" Kim yelled

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who you are… I don't remember you"

"What?"

"I have no idea who you are… who I am… nothing"

"How? Why?"

"I don't know… I was told I got into accident"

"When?"

"I really don't know" she started crying

"Clam down, please"

"No I should get Daisy and Copper and go home, I shouldn't be here, that girl said no one wanted me back anyway…"

"No Kim, no one wants you gone"

"Why are you being so nice…?"

"I deeply care for you"

"That's a lie!" Kim said suddenly full of anger "You left me alone! How dare you say that you care for me when you weren't there for me?!?!?"

"You left me! You sent me a letter breaking up with me!"

"I did not! Even if I did I don't remember!"

"Doesn't matter you still did it! You left me for some other guy!"

"There is no other guy… at least none I know of" all of a sudden Kim screamed "OW! My head!" She held her head and fell to the ground

"Kim! What's wrong?"

"My head… it hurts so bad…"

Tommy put his arms around Kim and held her "Shush… come on Kim… I don't know how to help you"

Kim head started to feel better, she was just crying now

"Please clam down"

"Can you please go get Daisy for me?"

"I can't leave you alone"

"Please… I need her to help me"

"With what?"

"Getting back to the hotel"

"I can help"

"You can't help me and my guitar"

"Ok good point"

"Please just get her or Rocky I don't care"

"Ok I will… just stay here and let me help you"

"Just don't yell at me again" Kim said very quietly

"I promise I wont"

Tommy kissed Kim's forehead then ran off

A few minutes after Tommy was gone, Kim was feeling better and stood up.

"You can't just come here and try to take Tommy back!" Kat shouted

Kim just starred at her

"I won't let you!" Kat said she morphed

Kim looked confused

"Let's fight!"

"wha- no!"

"Then you'll lose!"

Kat attacked Kim. She kicked her so she went flying.

"Ow…"

Kat attacked her again but Kim dodged her. Kat tried to kick her Kim grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground. They were fighting for a few minutes and Kim started getting tired. Since Kat was morphed she didn't get tired. She kicked Kim and she flew into a tree.

"My back" Kim said weakly

"I am so much better than the original" Kat said getting out her blaster "Now you'll learn that too"

All of sudden her blaster was kicked out of her hands she looked up to see Rocky, and Tommy and Cooper.

"Kim are you ok?" Cooper asked running to her

"Zordon disable Kat's morpher and have her teleported to the command center" Tommy said

"Why?"

"She attacked Kimberly, morphed"

Kat was transported

"Kim are you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Kim said getting up holding her stomach

_Flashback_

"Kim do you have to go?" asked a girl in yellow hugging Kim

"I don't want to, but he's not stopping me" Kim said sadly

"He wants to… but he wants you to live your dreams"

"I don't trust Kat"

"I wouldn't either… she keeps trying to make a play for him… but he's not biting"

"That's good"

"Just come back soon"

"I promise I will, Aisha I promise"

&&&&&&&&

"Things aren't going to be the same without you" Kim said crying

"I know but we'll be back I promise"

"How am I suppose to deal without my brother"

"You'll be just fine, you have your man" He said joking

Kim laughed

He hugged her

"I love you Kim"

"I love you too Jason" Kim said hugging up back

_End Flashbacks_

"Aisha, Jason" Kim said softly "Where are they?"

"Aisha is in Africa and Jason in Switzerland"

"Let's take you home" Rocky said carrying Kim away towards the hotel

"Hey… I need to talk to you" Cooper said to Tommy

"Sure"

"It's about the letter"

Tommy started walking away

"No… it's important"

"How?"

"I sent it to you"

"What?"

"I sent you the letter"

Tommy was so close of killing this guy "Why?"

"Because she was crying"

"What?"

"She told me to… it was just after she got into the accident… we called you to tell you what was going on, but you're mom answered saying you were out with Kat, and we thought you were cheating on her. She asked us to break up with you. We asked her up she said because she didn't want you to suffer being with someone who didn't even know you. So I sent the letter… then she forgot about that too. Daisy and I had to remind her about a week everyday who we were."

"I should be furious"

"You are" Cooper said "It's understandable… please make her happy again"

"What?"

"You love her I can tell… make her remember you"

* * *

**A/N: Another Chapter done… and two more finals to go! I have Spanish and Chemistry tomorrow wish me luck! If I don't pass the Spanish final I might have to go to summer school… so I need all the luck I can get! Please Review!**


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers... if i did then the letter would happened and Kat would not have exsisted...

* * *

"Kat attacking an iccocent person in ranger uniform is forbiddin I'll have to strip you of you're ranger status"

Kat broke down crying "She derserved it"

"No she didn't" Billy said "Please hand over you're morpher"

Kat had tears keep falling from her eyes as she handed her morhper to Billy.

"It's over" Kat cried

Billy nodded "Yes it is"

Kim was sitting by the lake, just staring out into it.

"I thought I'd find you here" came Tommy's voice

Kim looked up and looked at him

"A bunch of us are heading to the beach, do you want to come?" He asked

She looked back at the lake "I'm not needed"

"Kim of course you are"

"You were so mad… mad… at me"

"I'm so sorry, I shjouldn't have yelled… please forgive me"

Kim looked at him again

"Yeah… I guess I should"

"Want to come with me?"

"I guess."

"You don't trust many people do you?"

"No…"

"You seem to trusat me"

"I have no idea who you are"

"But you're with me?" Tommy asked holding out his hand to help her up

"Yeah… I'm with you" She said grabbing his hand

Tommy helped her up and smiled at her.

"Who's going to go?"

"Adam, Rocky, Me, Billy, and Aisha… she's coming to town and needs to see you"

"Aisha?"

"Yeah"

"My best friend?"

"Yeah, you remember her right?"

"Yeah"

"Come on let's go"

"I call the first burger!" Rocky yelled

"Got it Rocko" Adam said he looked at Kimberly, she just stood there

"Kim?" he asked

She turned and looked at him

"yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything"

"What's everything?"

"everything that's happened to you"

Flashback

"Adam? What's wrong?"

"I'm a frog" Adam said sadly

"Yes, a frog like the one you kiss… to get a handsome prince"

Adam smied and laughed, he turned to Kim

"A handsome frog… makes an even hotter prince" Kim winked at him

&&&&

Kim dismounts from the balance beam

"Way to go Kim" a girl in yellow said clapping

"Thanks Trini"

Two guys walked in, a fat one and a skinny one

"Look who's here"

"Bulk and Skull" Kim said

"Hi girls how about that double date we talked about?" The fat one asked the skinny one laughed

"Sorry guys" Trini said

"What's the matter we're not good enough for you?"

"Leave us alone bulk" Trini said

"Oh yeah… make me" Bulk said

"Yeah make me!" Skull repeated A guy in black and purple walked up behind Kim and Trini "Make him" Skull said

"You heard what she said" the guy said

"What do you know the dancer wants to be a fighter"

"It's ok Zack, we can handle these two"

"Oh really, let's show them some karate moves, Skull"

Bulk and Skull attacked them but Kim and Trini flipped them onto the mats

"You guys should defiantly join Jason's karate class" Kim said

&&&&

"Hey Kim catch this!" A younger Jason called as he threw the ball to her

"I got it!" Kim yelled but it flew over her head "Never mind"

Kim ran to go get when she saw a little boy playing on his own. She walked over to him

"Hi, my name's Kimberly… why are by yourself?"

"Because my intelligence makes them feel inferior" he said

"Huh?" Kim asked

"I'm too smart…" he said

"You are! I know Jason definitely doesn't know those words! We're only six what about you?"

"I'm also six"

"Then you're really smart!" Kim said

He shrunk a little "Yeah…"

"Come play with us"

He looked at her

"You want me too?"

"Of course… but I got to know you're name… unless you want to be called smarty pants"

"I'm Billy"

Kim hugged him "Now we're friends!"

End Flashback

"Adam… frog prince" Kim muttered and looked at him

Adam smiled and nodded

"I remember you!" Kim said happily and hugged him tight

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he Tommy headed their way

"Billy!" Kim called and ran to hug him "I remember you too… and Trini and Zack!"

"That's great!"

"Guys ready to have some fun" Tommy said but there was a slit sadness in his voice because Kim still doesn't remember him.

"I'm sorry" Kim said looking at Tommy

"It's fine… I'm you're trying"

"Uh… guys… we got to head to the command center… Zordon needs to inform us of something"

"Alright let's go" Tommy said

They all started running off but Kim just stood there rubbing her head, it hurt trying to remember someone…

Tommy saw she wasn't fallowing and ran back

"you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"If you don't want to come it's fine"

"Yeah I just want to head to the lake and sit"

"Alright, come on"

Kim grabbed his hand and fallowed him

"Zordon what's wrong?"

"We are in need of a new pink ranger" Zordon said

"What about Kimberly?" Billy asked

"She doesn't have her last memory back… and she wont be able to unless hse gets it back. I'm sorry."

"She remembers the rangers though" Adam said

"That may be true but she doesn't remember Tommy… and without her memeory without Tommy she's imcomplete" Zordon said

They all sighed

"She doesn't remember the rangers…" Tommy muttered "Or else she would've remebr Zordon"

"She called me the frog prince like when we were ninjas…"

"I don't know"

"I'll go talk to Kim" Tommy said

'_Tell her you love her_' Cooper's voice rang out in his head

Tommy smiled, yeah maybe that's the key… she needs to know that she's loved.

Tommy walked over to Kim who was standing facing the lake

"Kim?" Tommy asked when he was really close to her

"Yeah?" She asked turn towards him

He grasped her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, after they broke aart she starred at him

"I love you"

Kim gasped

Flashback

_"I don't want to lose you, Kim. But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. It... wouldn't be fair."_

_"Hey, don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet?"_

_"There must be something we can do, Zordon. We can't lose Kimberly. __**I**__ can't lose her..."_

"_Or how about a white tiger?"_

_"I know you're expecting me to say that I'm the best man for the job. But the truth is, the best __**person**__ for the job is standing right next to me... She'll make an incredible president- one that I'll be proud to vote for."_

_Kim: "Who do you think I am?"  
Tommy: "I have no idea... but you sure are cute."_

"_Come on beautiful it's time to wake up"_

_"How about I walk you home after school?"  
"You know anything could happen."  
"Hey, I'll take my chances."_

_"We can help you build a new one."_

"_I'm Kimberly, You're new around here aren't you?"_

"_Yeah… I'm Tommy"_

End flashback

"Tommy!" Kim yelled and hugged him "you! I remember you!"

"You do?"

"I don't know how I could've forgotten my white knight!" Kim said hugged him real close

"I'm so happy Kim" He said kissing her

"I am too"

Tommy lifted the communicator to his face

"Kimberly remembers me!" he said into it happily

There were cheers on the other side the they were teleported to the command center

Kim stood in the middle smiling when she looked at everyone all around her.

"Trini! Aisha! Zack! Jason!" She hugged them all

"Kim has returned to all of us" Zordon said

Kim smiled "I'm not going anywhere! Anymore!"

"Good" Tommy said giving her a kiss

* * *

**End **

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I passed four of my finals! YES! Three more to go! i already took them but I'm waiting for the results! Thanks for the Luck you guys! now all i need to have my spanish one passed and im set for the summer! Review! You guys rock!!**


End file.
